Um amor quase perfeito
by Janeka
Summary: Oneshot Kagome descobriu as delicias do amor, mas sempre há problemas e nem tudo é um mar de rosas...Afinal, entre as rosas estão os espinhosPs: Sou péssima em resumos, acho que a fic está bem melhor que isso XD


**Um amor quase perfeito**

by: Janeka

Ps:InuYasha e cia. não me pertence (mas bem que eu queria que pertencesse u.u)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1 (e único)-

Era uma manhã nublada, nada perfeita para uma viagem. Mesmo assim, eu, Kagome Higurashi, estava embarcando num avião com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso que nunca faltava. Sentei numa poltrona, afivelei os cintos e um pouco depois do inicio do vôo tirei um cochilo. Acordei quando a aeromoça anunciava o desembarque. Eu estava no Brasil, partindo para uma viagem de veleiro com minha velha amiga Sango.

Peguei a minha mala e parti ao encontro dela. Não posso descrever tamanha felicidade quando vi minha amiga, que não via há anos. Ela havia largado a faculdade da qual eu estou me formando esse ano para navegar, pois sempre fora apaixonada pelo mar, e agora havia achado um namorado proprietário de um veleiro. Nós íamos viajar nesse veleiro pela Bahia, junto com seu namorado Miroku e um amigo dele.

Quando saímos do aeroporto fomos andando para o Iate Clube. Como Salvador ela linda! Caminhávamos na orla de Itapuã, com os pés já descalços roçando na areia, conversando, e ao mesmo tempo ouvindo as ondas daquele mar límpido! O agito, a musica, o Brasil! Era o descanso que eu precisava nas férias de Julho. Se o sol estivesse brilhando eu diria que era perfeito! Chegamos ao Iate Clube, um lugar agitado e divertido. Fomos caminhando pelo cais e logo estávamos em frente a um veleiro maravilhoso, laranja. Era realmente lindo. Quando entramos, Sango me apresentou para Miroku, seu namorado comandante e me ensinou os "truques" do barco. Íamos passar o dia no Iate clube, curtindo o mar, andando de Laser e conversando, pois a noite um amigo de Miroku chegaria de muito longe.

Como eu já esperava, foi um dia muito agradável, apesar de eu estar um pouco deslocada. À noite fomos para o barco arrumar as coisas para dormir e esperar pelo amigo que viria. E bem dito, logo após o jantar fomos caminhando até o aeroporto. Sango e Miroku eram um casal perfeito! E como eu sentia falta de um amor daqueles... Quando chegamos no aeroporto, InuYasha já estava nos esperando. Era um meio youkai com orelhinhas meigas, cabelos cinzas e olhos dourados... Ele parecia um pouco abalado, mas por dentro, um cara legal. No caminho de volta, viemos conversando e se conhecendo melhor... Descobri que ele era um exime lutador, sabia manejar espadas e morava numa cidadezinha pequena, sem muita tecnologia. E enquanto Sango e Miroku namoravam, nós conversávamos na beira da praia, riamos, e num piscar de olhos já estávamos de volta no Iate Clube.

Inu era realmente um cara legal que havia chamado minha atenção. Tinha uma personalidade forte, um caráter difícil, não era lá dos mais simpáticos, mas era... atraente...

Os dias se passavam e eu estava sempre perto de InuYasha. Nós dois gostávamos de conversar, riamos juntos, e a luz das estrelas iluminava-nos desfrutando o amor. Na verdade, uma amizade colorida. Não sei por que, mas não conseguia declarar meus sentimentos por ele. Havíamos nos conhecido há muito pouco tempo e isso me deixava insegura.

Visitávamos praias lindas, desertas. Já não sabia se aquilo era Bahia, Baía de todos os Santos, Chapada Diamantina ou outro mundo maravilhoso... Outro mundo que estava descobrindo junto ao InuYasha, talvez aquele fosse o mundo do amor, onde os casais apenas desfrutavam a delícia de amar. Aquele olhar dourado do hanyou me acalmava, ele estava se tornando muito especial. Os dias voavam, e eu percebi que já haviam se passado 7 dos 12 dias que eu passaria naquele barco maravilhoso. Toda noite conversávamos a luz das estrelas, fazíamos fogueiras, íamos a praia e eu sentia que no meu coração, InuYasha estava conseguindo seu espacinho. Eu nunca sentira isso antes... Seria realmente o amor? Nas trilhas, cachoeiras, praias, cidadezinhas, no barco ou na mata, eu estava sempre acompanhada de InuYasha e me sentia sempre segura. Parecia que o meio-youkai havia gostado de mim, e isso eu tinha que admitir. Quando não estávamos juntos, ele estava a minha procura. Eu realmente estava gostando, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia revelar meu amor. Era muito difícil, sempre que tentava as palavras entalavam na minha garganta, e eu ficava com aquela "cara de taxo". Eram esses os momentos mais constrangedores da nossa viagem. Os momentos em que eu desejava sumir, e ficava vermelha e desviava o assunto como uma criancinha imatura. Mas logo esses momentos se diluíam num sorriso e em outras conversas. Eu me lembro de uma vez que estávamos sentados na proa do barco observando o mar, e eu quando eu me dei conta nós já estávamos um do lado do outro sorrindo, com as bocas quase encostadas já sentindo a respiração um do outro... Ele brincava com meu cabelo, mas não dizia nada.. Eu estava prestes e falar tudo o que eu sentia e lhe dar um beijo, mas não consegui, era como se as palavras estivessem presas na minha garganta e os sentimentos não conseguissem sair além do coração. Às vezes quando o clima começava a rolar, algum barulho ou alguém como Miroku nos interrompia.

Quando me dei conta os 12 dias haviam se passado, eu tinha que me despedir do meu primeiro grande amor, para quem sabe, nunca mais vê-lo. Era desesperante. Eu nunca havia ficado perdidamente apaixonada, e esse era meu grande sonho. O grande azar foi que agora que achara alguém, eu teria que me despedir. Era fora da realidade... Inu morava muito longe, e já havia gastado todo o meu dinheiro para vir ao Brasil. O dinheiro que eu tinha economizado por muito tempo. O pior de tudo é que eu nem tinha me declarado. Por que? Daqui à uma hora eu ia embora, e não tinha ao menos contado o que eu sentia. Isso atordoava minha mente, perturbava-me. Era horrível! Deixei quieto, mas a tristeza invadia-me. Me despedir... Despedir para sempre, largar um amor. Era como se algo morresse dentro se mim. Como se eu tivesse jogando tudo fora. InuYasha ia ficar mais uma semana no barco, mas eu tinha que ir embora, tinha compromissos.

Dei um abraço forte em Inu. Essa foi minha despedida, foi a ultima vez que o vi, que ouvi sua voz pessoalmente e senti seus cabelos longos tocarem meu rosto. São minhas ultimas lembranças dele. Despedi-me também de Miroku e fui com Sango para o aeroporto. Não me conformava, não havia me declarado! Como fui besta! Por que? Agora de nada adiantava se lamentar, eu nunca mais podia vê-lo de novo. Fiquei totalmente desesperada. Foi horrível! Não sabia ao menos seu telefone e seu endereço! Então com a mão tremula peguei uma caneta na bolsa e comecei a escrever:

_Oi InuYasha... Estou no táxi e já estou com saudades. Eu só estou escrevendo para dizer algo que não tive coragem de dizer antes... Eu te amo! _

_Eu sei que agora não adianta mais falar isso, mas a sensação de sentir sem poder dizer e saber que você não sabe sobre meus sentimentos me atordoa. Sei também que km de distância nos separam, mas mesmo assim, te amo. _

_Um grande beijo_

_Kagome_

_Ps: se quiser falar comigo, pegue meu telefone com a Sango_

Depois de escrever isso, dobrei a folha e senti que uma lágrima escorria pela minha face. Tinha que me segurar, ser forte, como a velha Kagome. Depois de fazer rápido o check-in, despedi-me de Sango e pedi a ela que entregasse aquela carta para InuYasha... Mas não tinha certeza de que ela lembraria, pois nunca foi um forte dela lembrar dessas coisas. Embarquei num avião de volta para Tókio com o coração pesado. Senti mais lágrimas no meu rosto, mas não podia mais detê-las, então apenas chorei pelo amor perdido. E esperar 24 horas num avião sem conhecer ninguém, em pura depressão, sabendo que perdi meu amor era desesperador. Mas nada eu podia fazer, nem mesmo podia receber uma ligação. Foram as 24 horas mais longas e cansativas de toda minha vida.

Cheguei em casa cansadíssima, com os músculos tensos e a cabeça quase explodindo. Resolvi tirar um cochilo, mas quando estava pegando no sono escutei um telefone tocando. Com a voz rouca atendi. Era ele, InuYasha. Ele declarava o amor que sentia por mim. Falava que me amava e ficara muito triste quando eu fui embora. Eu apenas sorri. Não podíamos ficar falando horas e horas no telefone pois chamadas interurbanas são caras. Desliguei, estava muito feliz. Queria manter o contato com ele, e quem sabe nas próximas férias eu o veria. Eu transbordava alegria e felicidade, mas não esperava o que tinha por vir. Peguei o telefone e o endereço dele.

No outro dia liguei, conversamos um pouco, mas e depois? 3 dias se passaram e nada do InuYasha me ligar. 4, 5, 6 dias e nenhum sinal do meio-youkai. Foi aí que comecei a me tocar... Será que ele nunca mais vai ligar? Contei para minhas amigas, que achavam que amor à longa distância era perda de tempo. Elas fizeram questão de apagar o número de telefone do hanyou da minha lista, e ai, eu nunca mais poderia ligar pra ele, e quem sabe, podia esquecê-lo. Mas não consegui esquecer tão fácil...

De noite eu apenas chorava, com receios de ele ter achado outra, esquecido de mim... Eu achava a vida injusta. Por que eu tinha que gostar de alguém que me esqueceu... Pensar em um ser que nem sequer ligasse para mim... Derramar lágrimas por alguém que não merecia... Talvez ele não fizesse isso de propósito, mas magoava.

Um mês se passava e eu me recuperava aos poucos, afinal, a vida não acabava. Havia descobrido que era todo o amor dele era uma ilusão, InuYasha namorava com uma mulher chamada Kikyou e eu não tinha percebido nada, até me contarem...Um dia de manha eu acordei com o telefone. Adivinha quem era? InuYasha... Ele disse apenas:

"Não foi uma ilusão... Kagome escuta...".

Eu não queria ouvir... Para mim não existia desculpas... Desliguei o telefone na cara e fui tomar café... Afinal, a vida continua...

_Fim_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ohayo minna!

Tudo bom, caros leitores!E ai, foram nos eventos de anime das ferias?hehehehe...Bom, essa é uma one-shot bestinha, gostaram?... Eu sei, eu sei, eu odeio a Kikyou tbm, mais eu quis ser leal ao desenho, afinal, a kikyou o beija e a Kagome vê... Admitindo, a Kagome sofre pela indecisão do Inu... e eh isso q eu fiz na fic o.o...

Mas só eu mesmo para começar uma fic sem acabar a outra, viu... É que eu escrevi essa fic para aliviar a tristeza. Eu escrevi baseada na minha viagem... Mas, vamos lá, se acharem que eu mereço uma review, apertem _submit a review. Se ac_harem que eu não mereço, então apenas fechem a página... Ou mandem uma crítica...

**Ps: Eu to pensando em se vcs gostarem e eu receber reviews, fazer essa fic na narrativa de InuYasha... Sabe, para vcs saberem a historia na versão dele.**

Agradecimentos especiais para Adrikah-chan! Driiii eu te adoro muito, mesmo sem te conhecer pessoalmente... Obrigado por me ajudar e revisar minha fic...

Agradeço também todos que leram minha outra fic "Por que você faz isso"... Citando nomes:

sakura-chan  
mk-chan160  
Dark Lady Kitana  
Lokinha, mc-chan  
neve  
Amanda  
boo-chan  
Lari-chan11  
Miko-kawaii  
Inu-n  
Ju Higurashi  
Mell-chan  
Lillyth-chan  
Fernanda T  
Kassie Matsuyama Satuki  
Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki...

Bjuuuus para todos que lerem essa fic também (isso é, se alguém ler, né).

Ahh e qm quiser me add no msn, a vontade, viu X)!

Janekaaaaa


End file.
